


That Damn Suit

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dominance, Embarrassed Dave, M/M, NSFW, Suits, Tavros has bull issues, pinning down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros hates Dave's suit so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Suit

Ugh, he hated that stupid suit.

It made him feel so much angry, Tavros knew it was the way he was raised by Tinkerbull. He always had a strange hatred for red. So what does he see this Strider fellow in?

A bright red suit.

Tavros just wanted to rip it to shreds, tear it apart and throw it away to the other side of the planet and hope he never saw it again.

But he couldn’t do that, because that would be rude of him. So he chose another tactic; stay away from Dave at all costs.

He went the long ways to his destination because Dave would always be in his path and he always hid when Dave walked past a place he can’t escape from. He thought he was doing a good job, until he bumped right into the human he didn’t want to see. He was trying to get away from the Strider and took the opposite route, he forgot the boy could use time travel or something like that, Tavros didn’t care, all he cared about was the fact his face was smushed on bright red material of Dave Stirder’s stupid suit.

“Careful of those horns, you’ll tear the expensive merch’” The accented voice spoke above him and his ears tinged with a brown hue of a blush. He pushed away from the human and spluttered.

“I… Just wanted to go uh… This way, so move.” He thought that was pretty good, quite fearsome if he said so himself. Apparently Dave didn’t so by the smirk on his mouth. Stupid Dave, stupid Dave and his stupid smile. His stupid hair and stupid shades and those lips and those freckles just dusting across the tip of that button nose.

“Really? Seems you’ve been doing that a lot lately, Tav.” He knew, Dave knew. Dave knew and he knew that Tavros knew he knew. Whoa confusing. Tavros huffed and tried to back away but the Strider human followed him.

“Go away!”

“Why? Don’t you like our chit chats?”

“No! Stay back!”

“Aw now I’m offended, Tavros.”

Tavros was going to speak again but he was cut short when he found out he was being trapped in a corner, letting out a small squeak and looking up into the shades that hid mysterious eyes. Dave just stood there, not letting him pass, stupid Strider.

“I said move!” A blaze of rage went straight through the trolls system and he lashed out, growling and charging forwards as much as he could, horns knocking straight into the Strider’s middle section. Dave gasped and quick stepped backwards, looking at the panting troll whose eyes were ablaze with fury that wasn’t like the timid thing Nitram was.

“Holy shit, what are you like attracted to red or something?” He rubbed his midriff in fake hurt, watching as Tavros reared back to charge once again and thought it was the perfect time for a run, bolting away. The troll chased after him and they were soon in a race; Dave was losing badly, Tavros was simply more athletic ever since he got these metal legs and could run for long distances without getting tired.

Tavros rammed straight into the Strider’s back and they fell down, the troll pinning Dave and keeping him still as he snarled against his neck, horns threatening to tear through the crimson material. Dave didn’t expect the troll so be so violent all of a sudden and so was put off, the warm weight on his body making him a little uncomfortable in the tight suit trousers. “Whoa hey dude just chill out for a sec.”

Tavros wasn’t listening; it was like he was a completely different troll, growling in dominance against Dave’s neck, his breath huffing on the human’s neck making a shiver tingle down his back. He was not shocked anymore so he could fight back now, struggling under the troll to gain a small opening. Tavros pull his arm away to try and grab the Strider’s neck and that was his chance, covering his neck and moving his head back to smack the back on his skull into Tavros’ nose.

The troll let out a cry and let go of the human, letting him roll away, get on his feet and change his outfit into his green suit. Tavros was cupping his now bleeding nose, snapped out of his raging phase. “W-Why did you do that?!”

“You aren’t a real bull, dude, don’t go all crazy just ‘cause I’m wearing red.” He stepped away from the distressed troll and looked away with little dignity; he needed to rejuvenate his coolness levels if he was to recover from this. He was not having a good day because his now green trousers were slightly tightly fitting and it outlined perfectly how he had such a fucking boner right now.

And apparently the troll could not state the obvious enough as he frowned, eyes staring straight into the human’s crotch. “There’s something going on in your pants.”

“Getting a good look at my dick there, Tav? Didn’t think you had it in you.” He chose the route of escape and attempted to make his leave while completely denying everything that just happened. Fuck he wanted to just stuff his hand in his trousers and pump his cock to the thought of the troll ramming into him like some kind of animal.

He decided on just flipping the bird at the troll and let him be confused as he abscond the fuck outta that room to his own for a much needed date with his hand.


End file.
